You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours
by Ramster
Summary: The hot, new, exchange students only arrived a few days ago but had already caught the attention of Luke and Manny. Meanwhile, Tommy, the school's alpha jock, has been eyeing Luke for quite some time. Watching Luke completely enamoured by the girls, Tommy sees his opportunity to have finally some fun with Luke.
1. Hey, Lewis, right?

_This fic takes place shortly before S07E18 "The Party"; watch it before reading this fic for some context._

 _Tommy, played by the gorgeous Joseph Boyd, was only in the episode for a short time so be sure to check out his Instagram (joseph . tboyd)._

 _You can also find this fic at Archive Of Our Own and Wattpad (links in bio). Those 2 sites allow the use of images, which I make liberal use of in order to provide context, so please check out either of those for the visually enhanced and more complete version of this fic._

* * *

"So, we were walking down the hallway when we stopped by the locker—"

"Ooh, pizza day!" exclaimed Tommy, interrupting the story Manny was telling the new exchange students in an attempt to impress them. He picked up Luke and Manny's slices of pizza and took a big bite out of them. They daren't confront him, Tommy was the alpha jock of the school. "Mmm," he remarked before setting the slices back down and walking off. The exchange students looked at the two boys with confusion.

"That's our personal trainer," blurted out Manny.

"He hates it when we eat carbs," added Luke, smiling nervously. The girls' expressions changed to one of understanding. 'Phew," the boys both thought, exchanging a look of relief. They had fallen for the exchange students as soon as they had arrived a few days ago. They quickly formulated a plan and hoped, if they acted quickly, that could get with the girls before they realised how unpopular the boys really were. Manny continued his story but his respite was short-lived, however, as he was interrupted again only a few minutes later, this time by the exchange students.

"We go to, how you say, bathroom." After they left, Manny turned back to Luke.

"Oh God, I think they're on to us," he said, with worry in his voice.

"Well, maybe if you didn't tell such long, boring stories…" Luke started. Manny leered at him in response.

"We've got to do something, and soon. Come on, lunch is nearly over," said Manny, standing up from the table.

"You go on ahead, I've gotta grab my textbook from my locker."

"OK, see you in class." Tommy watched as Manny left the cafeteria. He had been eavesdropping on the boys all of lunch break.

"Hey. Lewis, right?" asked Tommy, approaching the table. Luke turned around and was stunned to see the most popular kid in school standing before him. He just sat there, staring, speechless. "Are you alright?"

"Y—Yeah, Tommy, what did you need?" replied Luke, nervously.

"I saw you with those new exchange students. Pretty hot, right?"

"Of course, I'd give anything to get with one of them." The desperation was clear in Luke's voice; he had never even kissed a girl before.

"Well, what if I could help make that happen?" Luke was intrigued.

"How? I… don't really have any game," he said, looking down.

"Yeah, I saw that," chuckled Tommy, "but if I help you throw one of my legendary parties, that won't even matter." Luke looked back up at Tommy, a look of excitement in his eyes. Tommy was known throughout the school as the king of parties but he and Manny had never been invited to one before.

"W—Why would you do that, you don't' even know me?" he said, stunned at Tommy's interest in his love life.

"It wouldn't be for free, of course. I'd want something in return," Tommy clarified.

"What? Anything, I'll do it!" replied Luke excitedly.

"Calm down, Lewis. Come over to my house afterschool, I'll let you know what I want then." Tommy had a smirk on his face but Luke didn't care to think what that meant. He was far too thrilled at the prospect of throwing a party and getting to nail one of the exchange students. Tommy could see Luke was lost in thought and slipped away. Luke didn't look back up until the bell rang. He skipped to his locker to grab his textbook and ran off to class.

* * *

 _This is my first fic so please let me know what you think by favouriting it and/or leaving a review!_


	2. I want you, dumbass

_This fic takes place shortly before S07E18 "The Party"; watch it before reading this fic for some context._

 _Tommy, played by the gorgeous Joseph Boyd, was only in the episode for a short time so be sure to check out his Instagram (joseph . tboyd)._

 _You can also find this fic at Archive Of Our Own and Wattpad (links in bio). Those 2 sites allow the use of images, which I make liberal use of in order to provide context, so please check out either of those for the visually enhanced and more complete version of this fic._

* * *

Luke couldn't stop thinking about Tommy's offer. As soon as last period ended, he hurried to his locker, dumped his textbooks, and headed out of the school to Tommy's.

"Luke! Hey, Luke, wait up!" yelled Manny, trying to catch up to Luke.

"What!?" Luke yelled back, not turning around.

"Aren't we going to work on our History project? My house is that way?" Manny finally caught up to Luke.

"Another time. Guess who invited me over? Tommy!"

"What? Why?" questioned Manny, confused by Luke's words.

"He obviously realised how cool I am," replied Luke, completely serious.

"Hah!" blurted out Manny, laughing, "you're kidding right?"

"Just go home, Manny. I don't want you blowing it for me."

"F—Fine, but don't come crying to me when this ends up being some sort of prank!" exclaimed Manny, Luke's words clearly hurting him. He turned around and stormed off. Luke rolled his eyes and carried on his way.

"Hey, Lewis, you came!" said Tommy excitedly, standing up from his door step.

"Of course, Tommy. Wouldn't miss an opportunity like this for the world!" replied Luke.

"Cool. Well, come on in. Everyone's out, it's just the two of us." Tommy smirked as he led Luke up to his room. "Just dump your stuff anywhere."

"So, Tommy, I'm super excited to throw this party but what exactly did you want me to do in return? I hope it's not anything to do with school, studying is not my forte. I could probably convince Manny to help though."

Tommy chuckled, Luke's reputation as a dunce preceding him. "Don't worry, it's nothing like that."

"So, what is it?"

"Well, I have this… kink." Luke's eyes widened, he couldn't believe Tommy would be so candid with someone he barely knew. "I love taking someone's virginity." Tommy looked down at his feet, he was a bit embarrassed to say it out loud.

"O—Okay. But how can I help with that?" questioned Luke.

"I've…" started Tommy, looking back up at Luke, "I've had my eye on you for a while."

"Me?" Luke pondered why the most popular kid in school had been watching him, the most uncool. A thought came to his mind and his face instantly dropped. "Oh, I see. This whole party thing is so that _you_ can nail the new exchange students, isn't it?"

"No, no—" started Tommy before being interrupted by Luke, anger in his voice.

"Don't deny it. You're just using me because I know them." Luke huffed loudly before continuing. "Man, should've seen this coming. Why would anyone think _I_ was cool? I guess Manny was right." The disappointment was clear in Luke's face.

"Lewis, please calm down. I don't want the exchange students."

"Well what do you want then?" Luke asked, a hint of anger still in his voice.

Tommy rolled his eyes, realising he'd have to blunt with Luke. "I want _you_ , dumbass."

"W—What!?" Luke's jaw dropped, his eyes widened, not believing what he just heard.

"You're hot, dude. You've been working out real hard and it shows, you've got a great bod." Tommy's attempt at clarifying only further confused Luke. He had no idea Tommy swung that way.

Luke was unsure how to respond. "Thanks, I guess…" If he was honest with himself, it actually felt quite nice to have someone finally notice all the hard work he'd put in to bulking up, even if it was a guy.

"Wait," he said, interrupting his thoughts, "what exactly do you want from me?" asked Luke, nervous of the answer.

"To have some fun," replied Tommy, a smirk on his face.

"Fun?"

"Yeah, you know, _fun_."

"But I thought you were straight? Hell, forget about that, I'm straight!"

"Lewis, Lewis, Lewis." Tommy shook his head. "Straight, gay, those words don't mean anything these days. I mean, you've never even kissed a girl before, how do you know what you really like?"

"I—I…" Luke was still in shock. He couldn't believe the hottest guy in school found him attractive. Luke didn't have to be gay to see Tommy was ridiculously good looking.

"Come on, Lewis. You really wanna be cool? Then just go with the flow. That's the true secret to being one of us, one of the popular kids."

"I… I don't know." Luke was so utterly befuddled. As long as he could remember, he'd only been interested in girls; he'd spent countless hours pining over his female classmates with Manny. On the other hand, spending so much time around his gay uncles over the years had left him a much more open person, but open enough to experiment with a guy? Tommy's words really got to Luke and had him seriously questioning his sexuality. Tommy interrupted Luke's train of thought.

"Don't forget the whole reason we're here in the first place. You and me have a good time, and I'll help you throw one of my legendary parties. The girls will be all over you after that, especially the exchange students." With all that Tommy had just laid on him, he completely forgot he was there to get Tommy's help nailing a chick. Luke still wasn't sure what he wanted to do. The one thing he did know was that he definitely wanted to bang the exchange students, in fact, it was the only thing he was completely certain of anymore. But did he want it enough to do it with a guy? 'Is experimenting with Tommy really worth getting the girl in the end?' he thought to himself. Tommy, sensing Luke's indecision, chimed in again. "Listen, we'll start out nice and slow, and take it from there. If at any time you start to feel too uncomfortable, we can stop." Luke weighed all the factors in his head and sighed deeply before finally giving Tommy an answer.

"Okay."

* * *

 _This is my first fic so please let me know what you think by favouriting it and/or leaving a review!_


End file.
